The invention relates to a component with an internal conductor, which is so configured that it is ruptured at a predetermined position whilst forming an arc if predetermined current/voltage conditions occur at terminals of the component.
A component of the type referred to above is, for instance, a fuse component embodied as a chip fuse. When the current flow through the chip fuse exceeds a maximum value for a predetermined period of time, the fuse can blow, i.e. a fusible conductor can rupture. Beginning at the rupture point, an arc forms in the fuse component, which enables a continued flow of current between the terminals of the chip fuse, notwithstanding the ruptured fusible conductor. The arc and the thus continuing current flow are undesired. Particularly in the event of a short circuit, with very high currents transported via the arc, undesired damage of the fuse element and the surrounding circuit can occur. At least a limitation of the current flowing via the arc on rupturing in the event of a short circuit is therefore desirable. Such a current limitation could be produced, for instance, by a resistance connected in series with the fuse component. Such a series resistance would, however, be disruptive in normal operation with the fuse intact because as small as possible a resistance of the fuse component is desired.
It is thus the object of the invention to provide a component with which a fuse component may be produced, in which a reduced current flow is possible in the event of rupturing without having a negative effect on the operating parameters in normal operation (before rupturing).